Fire Emblem: Ominous Calamity FE8 sequel
by abyssjoey
Summary: The continent of Magvel is thrown in an uproar. The earthquake Knoll and the shamans of Grado spoke of has come true. Grado was crumbled by the calamity while under the care of Renais. Events happen 20 years after.


Note: This is a gamescript

Note: This is a gamescript.

Prologue: The Light in Frelia

Magvel, a world crumbled by endless war and eternal attacks. The continent is made up of Renais, headed by King Ephraim. Rausten, headed by Queen L'Arachel, Jehanna, headed by King Joshua, Grado, headed by Queen Eirika, who is only in charge of the country after the death of its royalties, and Frelia, headed by King Innes.  
The peace that returned after the War Of The Stones was ruined. 16 years after defeating the Demon King, war has returned. King Innes of Frelia has declared war against Renais. What is more, a calamity struck Grado. Jehanna has signed an alliance treaty with Frelia. Together, the two nations strike Grado and Renais...

screen goes to a small house in Frelia where Cormag and Tana are

Tana: Cormag…  
Cormag: Tana, if we stay here, we will only be caught by this endless conflict. It is inevitable…we must fly.  
Tana: But, Renais…it will fall…and my brother, my brother…must be stopped!  
Cormag: Do not worry, Tana. You have no more concern with this. You are no longer the queen of Frelia, do you not remember?  
Tana: But...but...Cormag...  
Cormag: Listen, we should escape here now while we still can—or else we shall die.  
Tana: But...where shall we go?  
Cormag: Let us go to Grado. There in my hometown, we will be safe.  
Tana: Cormag…I have no other choice. I am a strong woman and I will not be fallen so easily.  
Cormag: Tell our daughter to pack her belongings and we shall ride now.  
Yurayne: a girl that has dark yellow hair, dark blue eyes and tan skin Father...what about...what about Miguel? Will he be safe?  
Cormag: I think so, Yurayne. He is a knight of Frelia, and I'm afraid we'll have to leave him be.  
Yurayne: Father...Miguel's...  
Tana: Yurayne, let's go. We shall hurry! We have no more time to say goodbye to him!  
Yurayne: ...  
Cormag: Let's go!

three goes outside house and meets a handful of Renais soldiers.

Ryviel: Hah! Look at that...it's Frelia's former queen, Tana! It really is our lucky day. To arms!!  
Yurayne: Oh no! Mom, dad….were surrounded!  
Cormag: Tana! Yurayne! Stand back and run! Let me handle them!  
Tana: What are you saying, Cormag?! Like I'll allow that to happen! I shall fight, too!  
Yurayne: Father, let me fight as well! I must demonstrate to you what mother has taught me of fighting!  
Cormag: Very well...we, as a family, are all in this together!

Tana, Cormag and Yurayne are blue units. That means they are yours to control. The red units are your enemies. Red and blue units take turns to move, use items and attack. Your job here is to issue the blue units their jobs.

Cormag is a wyvern knight. Wyvern Knights have a high defense against all attacks, but is very vulnerable to bows and magic. Select Cormag and move him to a space beside the enemy soldier. Then choose 'Attack!'

Cormag: I can't be beaten…this'll be for my family!

Hits a 2x and a critical with his Killer Lance and kills enemy.

Very good! Now select Yurayne. Yurayne is a Pegasus Knight like her mom, Tana. Pegasus knights have low defense, but they have high resistance and speed. Therefore, they are the opposite of the wyvern. Attack the remaining enemy unit, the axeman, Ryviel.

Yurayne: Here I go!

Attacks 1x and is injured

Yurayne: Ouch…  
Tana: Yurayne, my dear! Are you alright?!  
Cormag: Tana, she's been injured!  
Tana: Yurayne, use your vulnerary!  
Yurayne: Um...I forgot to bring one...  
Tana: Then, use mine!

To give away an item, use the Trade command. Units must be adjacent each other to trade. Select Tana. Move her to a space next to Yurayne, then select Trade. Notice that Yurayne's possessions and Tana's are both listed. Select the vulnerary, and move it to Yurayne's possessions.

Yurayne: Thanks, mom. I'm glad you're here.  
Tana: I will never leave you, Yurayne. I am your mother.

On your next turn, select Yurayne and use her vulnerary by selecting the 'Item' menu after moving.

enemy's turn  
Tana gets attacked and loses almost all her HP (the enemy used an axe)

Tana: Arghh….  
Cormag: TANA! Hold on right there!  
Tana: Co-Cormag...help me...  
Yurayne: Oh no! Mom!  
Cormag: No...I don't have anymore vulneraries to trade with her...oh Tana…don't die on me...

Player's Phase  
To prevent Tana from being attacked, you must Rescue her. Select Cormag.

Cormag: Tana, I'm coming for you!

Move Cormag to a space adjacent Tana, then select Rescue. Notice that Tana is gone from the map, which means Cormag has prevented her from being attacked. You can use this to your advantage.

Cormag: Ugh...Tana, you're so heavy! You've gotten a bit fat since I got married with you!  
Tana: Hey, I'm still not that fat!

But...there's a slight disadvantage when a unit uses the Rescue command. His ability to hit and ability to dodge is lowered. So be sure to use units that are powerful when rescuing!

ENEMY PHASE  
Ryviel attacks Yurayne, it misses and Yurayne hits a critical

Ryviel: Ugh...Frelian dogs...blackhearted fools...no mercy...

Yurayne: Yes! Father! Mother! Did you see that…? I did it!  
Tana: Good job, Yurayne! Now let's get going before we get caught up in this whole warfare!

Cormag, Tana and Yurayne escape but Frelian troops appear and block their path

Cormag: Oh no...we're too late...  
Tana: Uh-oh...  
Yurayne: ...Why is it, mother? Why are Frelian troops...

King Innes the sniper appears  
Tana: Brother! You're...  
Cormag: You fiend...  
Yurayne: Father? Why is it that Frelian troops are blocking...our...path?  
Cormag: Yurayne...it's because...  
Innes: Well, well, well, Tana. We've finally found you and your wretched little husband.  
Tana: Brother...  
Innes: Don't you not know what crime you have done, Tana? Marrying such a foolish man like this is so…urk! I cannot stand this! Your tastes are driving me crazy!!  
Tana: Innes, why have you come here?! To insult us, is that it?  
Cormag: Innes, you are such…a…coward!!  
Yurayne: Father, don't get too cocky!  
Tana: If you want, Innes, my brother, punish me as you will.  
Cormag: Tana, what are you saying?! You can't…  
Innes: That's not true, Tana. I've not come here to punish you.  
Yurayne: King Innes...Mom, tell me…what's happening?  
Cormag: Innes, leave or I may deal with you with my spear.  
Innes: Ha! The early bird catches the worm they say.  
Tana: Brother, don't!  
Innes: But I prefer it to go the other way around!

Innes hits Cormag with his Silver Bow and he criticals and kills Cormag.

Tana: CORMAG!! NOOOOOOOO!!  
Yurayne: Fa...father? What's...what's going on...?  
Tana: Brother, I cannot forgive you for this...I cannot...your soul has become too evil...what is it?! Why has it happened?! WHY?!  
Innes: ...  
Tana: Cormag, my beloved...I shall…Innes, I cannot forgive such a dim spirit such as yours!!  
Innes: …..  
Tana: CORMAG! ….Cormag…why do you…why does this have to happen to us…a family who only longs for…for peace…Cormag…CORMAG!!  
Innes: Soldiers! Take Tana and punish her!  
Yurayne: NO!  
Innes: Hm?  
Yurayne: You'll have to…you'll have to go through me first!  
Tana: Yurayne, what are you saying?! Don't! RUN!  
Innes: Oh, such a pity. Kill the girl.  
Soldier: Yes, Your Majesty!

soldiers go near Yurayne but a wyvern guy blocks the attack and kills them and he disappears again  
Innes: Ugh! Fools! Retreat! RETREAT!!  
Tana: YURAYNE!!  
Yurayne: MOMMMM!!

Tana, Innes and the soldiers leave the place.

Yurayne: Wh-who was that…? He…mom...dad...why…you haven't told me…sniff…

screen goes black, and Yurayne is in a house  
?: You're awake, lady.  
Yurayne: Huh? Who are you? Were you…the one who rescued me?  
?: …I saw it. How my cousin was killed. I must save you…for you are his daughter…I must kill that darned king Innes. I will!! I WILL!!leaves  
Yurayne: Wait! W--he's gone. Oh, I didn't even ask for his name…he said that father was his cousin…who is he?

Yurayne exits house  
Yurayne: Regardless, I must fight. I must rescue my mother, even if I find her dead or alive…I must do that…our family must not be broken…it musn't…

A/N:

Okay, I am a bad writer. I hope I portrayed it nicely… serious fics turn out funny when I write 'em…sorry.

Anyways, hope you like it!


End file.
